


Dark Kitty

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [10]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Black Hat can shapeshift into a cat, Bromance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Fluff, Flug talks to him not knowing it's his eldritch demon boss, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, M/M, Nice and peaceful slience, Purring, Sad, Sleeping Together, Staring, Talking, There's a kitty in the lab, Touching, With dark gray fur and sliver tinted eyes, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: At night, Dr. Flug finds a cat with dark fur in his lab.





	Dark Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I based this after the first chapter of ‘Why Is There A Cat In My Lab’ by Choriyon, that I had read. I loved it and wanted to do something similar to that :) So, I wrote this xDD 💜 ♡ 
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy reading this one-shot 🎩

Black Hat was in his room, pacing around.

  
He was very bored. Maybe he should pay a visit to the doctor, his scientist. Although, Flug probably doesn't want to see him, because of how hard he's been treating the human. It's just that he had a lot of stress lately, but he didn't know if he should tell the scientist or not.

  
The eldritch demon had hoped that they were close. But, they're probably not..

  
Black Hat shaked his head.

  
He had a thought and decided to do something.

  
Black Hat takes off his coat, vest, and shoes. He left his red shirt and black pants on. Also, his top hat stays on.

  
The eldritch demon gets down, on his hands and knees. There's some black smoke that surrounds him now. He shapeshifts now, changing his appearance into a different form.

  
He turned into a cat with dark gray fur, there is black around his eye (where the monocle was) and on his paws. He had silver eyes (there's one that was darker than the other), instead of the red tint that he usually has. He also kept on his top hat, although it shrinked to his smaller size.

  
Black Hat grinned, to himself.

  
After that, he walked out of the room and down the hallway.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Meanwhile, Dr. Flug is in the lab. He was sitting at his desk. He was working on the device that he had talked again to Black Hat about those two weeks ago.

  
Although, he struggled to focus on it. Because of how tired that he was.

  
Flug rarely got any sleep now. It's been a few days since he had slept. He only got an hour of rest last night.

  
It's not like he rested nicely anyway, being that his boss is a demonic eldritch.

  
Flug was so deep in his thoughts, that he hadn't noticed that there was another creature with him. In that cold and quiet room.

  
He had a sad look in his eyes.

  
“Jefe..” he said, quietly.

  
“Meow.”

  
Flug got startled and jumped a bit, holding his chest with his hand at where his heart was.

  
He turned around in the chair and saw what that noise came from.

  
There was a dark gray kitty, a cat in the lab.

  
Flug was slightly confused. “Huh?”

  
That cat just sat down, staying there.

  
“H-Hey, kitty. You shouldn't be here. My boss will find you and I don't know if he even like cats. You should probably leave.” Flug said to this cat.

  
But, this cat didn't leave. He stared at him, silently.

  
That made a nice silence fall between them.

  
The scientist didn't mind. It felt peaceful to him.

  
Flug was also staring, noticing some strange yet unique details on that cat. Like the small, black top hat on it's head.

  
He was too exhausted to really care or think it was connected to Black Hat somehow.

  
Flug sighed softly. “Don't mind me, kitty. I'm just sleepy is all.”

  
Well, if he wasn't crazy before, now he is. He was probably losing it, he was talking to a cat now, after all.

  
The cat kept his stare on the human again.

  
Flug looked down at the ground. “My boss is a dark villain, a eldritch that's demonic. He could kill and hurt anyone. He can get what he wants. He is immortal. He can't die. He's even handsome and perfect. Such a bad man, that I ended up getting these thoughts and feelings for. Maybe I shouldn't be telling a feline this, oh well..”

  
That cat just let him talk.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Black Hat had noticed and realized that Flug didn't know that the cat was him.

  
That's probably a good thing, now he could find out more about his scientist.

  
Black Hat heard all the stuff that Flug said about him. He had a smile on the inside and almost blushed.

  
He would've had a blush in his 'normal’ appearance. But, he didn't with the way he looks like right now.

  
The demon stays with the human and listened to what he had to say.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
“Not that it matters what I think. It's not like he would care anyway..”

  
Flug glanced at the cat, and if he didn't know better, he would've thought that this kitty felt sad for him.

  
“Oh, don't worry about me, kitty. I can handle my boss. I've dealt with this before, it's not that bad…”

  
Although, what he said didn't convince the cat in any way.

  
“Meoww..”

  
“I'm just tired and overworked! I'm not okay.. but, I can't tell him that..”

  
Flug stares into the cat's eyes.

  
“I just want some sleep and for him to be nice to me..is that so bad to ask for..? I think that he hates me, I'm just not good enough for him anymore…”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Black Hat felt bad and actually very sad for him. He didn't know why he has those emotions for only his scientist. He hated that he treated him like this. He doesn't feel hatred for the scientist as this human thought.

  
He also has feelings for him, that he can't tell Flug. Not right now anyway.

  
Black Hat's eyes softened, hearing these thoughts from the human scientist. The eldritch demon got closer to him.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Flug notices that the cat got close to him and gets into his lap.

  
This cat lays down, staying with him.

  
Flug had a smile at that. “Thanks, kitty.”

  
He touched the cat's fur.

  
The cat tensed at the affection, then he calmed down and relaxed, purring.

  
They were resting with each other now.

  
Flug was slowly falling asleep.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Eventually, Black Hat gets out of Flug's lap and starts rubbing his back against the scientist's leg.

  
Flug also got up. “Kitty?”

  
Black Hat ran away in his cat form.

  
Flug chased and followed him, as expected.

  
They both end up at Flug's room.

  
Black Hat feels it as Flug picked him up into his arms.

  
Flug walked in there, closing the door behind them. He puts the cat down on the bed. Then, he was laying next to him.

  
He also pulled a blanket halfway over them. He puts his head on the pillow.

  
The human scientist tried to not sleep, but he ends up not being able to.

  
Flug slowly falls asleep, gently touching this cat’s dark and soft fur.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Black Hat thought to leave and let him be. But, he decides not to.

  
He stayed in that bed with him. He had laid down near Flug again.

  
The eldritch demon was staying in this different, feline form for that night.

  
Black Hat was staring at his scientist. He watched him now, as Flug was sleeping peacefully.

  
He closed his eyes, after awhile. 

  
Black Hat purred a bit, and rested there. He loved this human's warmth. It was a feeling that he liked. 

  
This night was very nice, after all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 💕 & Thanks, all of you, for reading this and the 100+ kudos ❤️


End file.
